LIFE IS THE SUM: OF ALL YOUR CHOICES
by Adorereading
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Around the world bloodlines don't end. Their vacation has ended and it's time for the 5-0 to get back to work. 4 turned into 5 and if live wasn't complicated enough already. It's about to get a lot more complicated. Title's roots Albert Camus
1. Past plus Present equals Glasses?

_First off: I wanted to thank all the reviewers of "Around the world bloodlines don't end" for their comments, fav's and story following. Thanks a lot!_

_And a BIG AWESOME THANKS ^^ to alwaysateen. You gave great comments and advice and cause of you lots of previous chapters had to be changed (POV: Yeah, thanks for the hard work you gave me! damn it!) just kidding (: _

_ I Hope all of you (and new comers) enjoy this sequel. _

* * *

**Past + Present = Glasses?  
**

Steve woke up by the scent of fresh coffee and tea and bacon. He frowned, then eased as he remembered that his sister was living with him.

She was always a morning person.

He rolled over and out of bed, but stumbled as he forgot that he still had broken ribs and an injured leg. Groaning slightly, he grabbed a pair of jeans and struggled into it. Followed by a army green top, covering up the bruised torso and made his way towards the kitchen.

He stopped and leaned against the door frame to watch his sister cook.

She was wearing brown male boxers, a white loose tank top… probably his and was moving gracefully despite having been shot in the hip 7 days ago. Suddenly she turned around, obviously feeling eyes on her.

"Morning" she said with a smile and that beautiful hoarse voice.

"Morning" he replied as he limped towards the table and carefully sat down. He eyed the food on the table and smiled when he saw fresh orange juice on the table and ketchup. "How long have you been up to make all this?" he asked as he grabbed the orange juice.

"Since five, habit I guess. You feeling ok?" she asked concerned as she divided the bacon and eggs on both plates.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. You seem to be moving just fine." Steve mentioned.

"Yeah, well. Ran some, did some pushups… went for a little surf although my old board is way too short." Aeron said with a chuckle. "so, I'm already warmed up. Besides it was just a flesh wound."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Right. So, you sure you wanna be part of the team, for real?" he asked curious as he dug into his breakfast.

"I wouldn't mind staying, if that's what you're asking. With my case closed, I don't really have the urge to continue, you know? Lately there hasn't been some real action, ever since Qatar…"

Steve looked up and interfered. "Qatar? You took the mission in Qatar?"

Aeron put her fork down and stared Steve in the eye, before looking down at her coffee.

"I did, a friend of mine was killed there." She stopped for a second, wanting to continue the story but obviously not ready for it. So she continued. "Of course I had to sign for the whole four years, but I had no choice… I couldn't leave it" Aeron said.

"Who was killed?" Steve asked.

"Damon… Damon Paress. He was my garrison's technician." Aeron said with a sigh. "A good SEAL, known him forever. He just turned father, a boy Keyn. I was asked to my his godmother. He was close, to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's ok. We need to recap the last, what has it been 8 years, since we last saw each other?" Aeron asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah, eight. Well anyways, you haven't forgotten how I like my eggs or that I love fresh OJ in the morning" Steve said with a chuckle.

"No I haven't, all though I'm missing something at this morning ritual…" Aeron said with a chuckle.

"What? You've got coffee, I've got tea… we've got bacon and eggs, OJ… I don't miss anything." Steve said, calling up the 'aneurysm face' as he was thinking.

Aeron chuckled. "The glasses, you only wore them in the morning and evenings. I liked them…"

"Glasses? Oh, I haven't worn those since ever. Only used them when I have a headache. I just put in the contacts before I go to work. I don't mind the blurriness in the morning. It's not like I _can't_ see anything… and I know this house from the inside out, I won't be bumping into things."

"Yeah, but you should wear them before your eyes are ruined." Aeron said strictly.

"I will, mom." Steve said sarcastically with a soft smile.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "So, what time are we suppose to be at work?"

"At 9, why?" Steve asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"Because clock just turned 10…" Aeron said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, shit!" Steve said as he scrambled away from the table.

"Don't worry. I already called all of them, telling them to be at the office at noon." Aeron said with a chuckle.

"Meany!"

* * *

"I thought the Camaro was yours?" Aeron asked as she was driving Steve's pick-up.

"No, it's Danny's. I just like driving it." Steve said with a smile.

"Aha, you never were one to drive pick-ups." Aeron mentioned.

"No, it's just for now. I'm trying to fix dad's Mercury, but it's hard getting decent parts." Steve said as he watched from the passenger's seat how Aeron suddenly frowned.

"You're fixing the Mercury? I thought that Dad had brought it to a salvage yard?" Aeron asked curiously.

"He was going to, but I was home for a while a few years back and I was able to change his mind, we fixed it up somewhat, but we're never able to finish it." Steve said.

"Why were you home?" Aeron asked confused, not coming up with any reason why Steve would've been home.

"I broke my leg. Had to have surgery. I was in the hospital for a week, got a cast from hip to toe for about 2 months and after that a leg brace for 4 months and then 3 months getting back into shape." Steve said, absently massaging his leg.

"Wow, it got all better?" Aeron asked as she noticed her brother fidgeting.

"Yeah, it only aches when it's cold or rains or when I overdo it, but you know, Hawaii never really gets cold or rain and an ache for overdoing is something I can live with." Steve said.

"You must've gone mad." Aeron asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea. Especially in the hospital. But as soon as I was able to move somewhat on crutches… it was doable, with Dad and the Mercury… although he didn't let me go near it if he wasn't around." Steve said with a chuckle.

"What'd you do when he was at work?" Aeron asked.

"I studied some languages."

"As in plural? You already knew, what? Spanish, French, Hawaiian and Latin… what'd you pick up?" Aeron asked curiously.

"Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Iranian and German" Steve summarized.

"Wow, impressive. I can top you though…" Aeron said with a smirk.

"Top me?"

"Yeah, besides the four be both knew once. I know Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Hungarian, Dutch and sign language."

"SEALs are meant to know sign language" Steve said, irritated that his sister was almost surpassing him at everything.

"No, the actual ASL (American Sign Language)" Aeron said proudly.

Steve pulled up the aneurysm face. "Why'd you wanna learn that?"

"Mission prior to Qatar, there was a bomb… I was too close, lost my hearing, obviously not permanent, but I was 73% deaf for about 3 months, after that it slowly got better and now I'm fully operational again." Aeron said with a smile that turned into a wince as she took in Steve's angry expression.

"_They_ still let you stay, with deafness?" Steve asked angry.

"No field work; just dogwatches and cleaning decks. Worse year ever… I think that was also a reason why I took Qatar, had to get back in."

"I can rely, as soon as I was back to shape after the leg-incident… couldn't wait to sign up for the first, best thing that came a-knocking" Steve said with a smile, remembering that exact moment.

"A-knockin'? Really?" Aeron asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, land makes me soft…" Steve said, which made Aeron laugh as they drove on.

* * *

When they arrived at the office, they were oddly the first ones to arrive.

"You're lucky, we still got an office room left open. Now five-0 has five members." Steve said as he gave Aeron a key to the office.

"Thanks. Although it's not official yet. Governor Jameson has to clear me out of the SEALs first, just like she did with you." Aeron said.

"She'll pull it off. If someone knows how to get her way, it's her." Steve said as he sat down behind his own desk.

"So what exactly is it that you do. Task force… meaning you have no limits. But Oahu, as I can remember, is quite the safe island."

"Well, a lot has changed since we we're here. Lemme tell you. There's a reason I chose my partners. Danny, because he's new to Hawaii and has a different eye on everything. Chin, cause he's got the Intel, and Kono also because she's new, but grew up here, she knows the inns and outs as well." Steve said.

"So, what changed?" Aeron asked.

"Seems like Hawaii has caught up with the big cities. Drugs, illegal shipping, gangs… all that crap. The governor set up a task force to prevent the change.

"I can remember feeling so safe here, suddenly that's vanishing slowly."

"Well, we'll make it safe again." Steve said.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

"Guys! Where were you?" Steve asked as he saw his teammates walking in.

"I'm not allowed to drive yet, so I asked Kono and Chin to pick me up. But ran into some problems with Rachel of course. So they had to wait for it to be settled." Danny said as he took in, Aeron. "Hey! You brought your sis with." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, Aeron here is unofficially a member of 5-0" Steve said.

"Why, unofficially?" Chin asked.

"She's gotta be cleared first at the SEALs. The governor already did that for me when I got here, but she was brought here on call, so we'll have to wait to make it official." Steve said.

"Well then, let's clear out the office so you can settle." Kono said, happy that there was going to be another female in the team. There was just too much testosterone in the team.

* * *

**AN: Yes, for those who are curious. There will be some Steve with glasses somewhere (I found a cute picture of Alex and I just couldn't resist)**

**MORE TO COME, REAL SOON!**

**And remember Mr. Button down here! Lemme know what you think! ^^ **


	2. Top the top, gives you a job

_Once again! Thanks for the reviews! (Alwaysateen, amblue36, squint at heart, francis2, sym64)

* * *

_

**Top the top, gives you a job**

"… Aeron! We got ourselves a case" Steve said as he smiled into her office.

She had decorated it, typically Hawaiian but also Navy, like his there was an American flag and Hawaii flag in a corner. There was soccer jersey in one of the frames and then there were two other things that he noticed. A frame with a picture of Aeron's Garrison and one a picture of the complete McGarrett family.

"Where'd you get that picture?" Steve asked as he pointed towards the family picture.

Aeron glanced at what he was pointing at and frowned. "I found it once, in dad's office. I asked him if I could take it, he said I could. We were still stuck in that picture and Mary had just been born." She said looking at Steve who was frowning and looking better at the picture.

"We were still stuck? The picture's taken from afar, how can you see?" Steve asked.

"I scanned it into my computer, zoomed it, cleared the picture. Here I'll show you" Aeron said as she walked into the main office, because her computer wasn't installed yet, and laid her phone on the screen. She opened the specific file and showed it to her brother. Steve frowned and smiled when he finally saw it.

"Wow… I've never seen a picture of us where we were stuck." Steve said and noticed that suddenly the rest of the team was in the main office as well, staring at the picture.

"Where are you guys attached?" Kono asked curious as she only saw two different outfits that were sewed to each other on the sides.

"At the hip and side…" Steve said.

"Two places?" Danny asked a little freaked. "That's weird".

"It is, we were, are one of a kind. We were three when they separated us, it just wasn't normal for conjoined-twins to be attached that slightly but still that much, especially for opposite sexes." Aeron said.

"You still have the scars?" Kono asked.

Both Aeron and Steve nodded and simultaneously lowered each a different side of their pants. Aeron her right and Steve his left, showing a small straight scar. Then followed to lift their t-shirts, beside other scarring and a tattoo on Aeron's side, there was an equal one of each of their sides. Two equal spots, where they were separated.

"Wow… was it an easy operation?" Chin asked, speaking for the first time.

"No, our hip bones were conjoined and we shared muscle and a liver on our sides. They were able to do minimum damaged to the muscle and organs on the side, separate the hips although we were both in traction and spica casts for a while." Steve said.

"They were able to split the liver, but because of it…we can get sick." Aeron said.

"Sick?" Danny asked concerned.

"As in, a flu could kill us.. sick." Steve said thoughtfully.

"How can you both share a Liver when you were attached on opposite sides?" Kono asked.

"His organs are switched, where normally the liver is on the right, his is on the left. " Aeron said.

At that the team was even more perplexed.

"How the hell did you get through your tests at the Navy, without perfect health?" Danny asked curious.

"I am in perfect health." Steve counterattacked.

"Still, you shouldn't be allowed to enter. Let alone, shoot or run or whatever." Kono said.

"There's a reason we eat healthy" Aeron mentioned.

Steve nodded "And work out."

"And we avoid hospitals and sick people, most of the time"

"We both hate hospitals anyway…" Steve muttered.

"And we both have medicine to take daily." Aeron finished.

Suddenly the team was looking at the two of them, like a tennis match, both SEALs frowned.

"What're you looking at?" both McGarrett's asked.

"Did either of you notice that you finished each other's sentences, answer questions not referred to you but the sibling… have silent conversations, conveyed by looks?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Well,… uh, I…" Aeron stuttered but didn't know what to say.

"I told you we had a weird brother-sister bond." Steve said.

"Yeah, little bit more then weird…" Kono said.

"Well, anyways. Steve, you were called for a case, we just wasted 15 minutes." Aeron said with a smirk.

"Ah, shit. Right…" Steve said as he started explaining why the HPD had called.

* * *

"So the victim is not only a John Doe, he's M.I.A. as well, that's just terrific" Steve said irritated. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Alright, first things first. Chin, trace the body get it back. Kono, see if you can find anything related to the suspect. Danno, you're on the suspect… interrogate him, get some info return back here. And Aeron and I'll go see if I can figure out anything on the evidence." Steve said.

"Wait, am I allowed to participate yet? I don't want to get someone in trouble." Aeron said.

"I dunno, I'll call the governor see how far she'd got that clearing." Steven said and motioned his head towards his office so that Aeron walked into it.

Everybody agreed and got to work, Steve walking into his office, Kono and Chin busying themselves on the computers and Danny leaving to go interrogate the victim.

* * *

**Steve's office**

"… Governor, I was wondering how far you've gotten with Aeron's clearing" Steve asked as he sat at his desk, phone of speaker.

"Not far, McGarrett. I'm sorry but loosening you was one thing, loosening another McGarrett is not what the Navy wants. I'm having a hard time getting your sister cleared." Jameson said, true regret in her voice.

"What does that mean for us, for her?" Steve asked as he stared at his sister.

"It means that for now, she can stay even help on your cases but she can be called any minute of every day to be deployed. I'm doing everything I can McGarrett, but this is all I could manage in this short notice" Jameson said.

"That's alright, Governor. Thank you" Steve said as he hung up the phone.

"Guess they think I'm a better sailor then you are" Aeron said with a said smile. She didn't want to get deployed. Not after she just got back in touch with her brother again.

"It'll be alright, Aer" Steve said, feeling his sister's insecurity.

"Yeah, mahalo"

* * *

**A couple of minutes later…**

"… alright, thank you. Mahalo" Chin said as he hung up the phone.

"Anything useful?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, uh… HPD has found the body"

"Great, where is it?" Kono asked.

"At the morgue, but it's not great"

Kono frowned. "How come?"

"Because the body is even more ruined than it was before. Better yet, they burned the fingers and palms, also the feet. Accordingly to the HPD they did something to the teeth that it looks like the guy swallowed a mini-grenade and a piece got stuck somewhere. So there is absolutely no way to identify it now." Chin said with a sigh. "So this brings us back to where we started, with even less evidence"

"Hey, I got something. Luckily the HPD took a picture of the body before it went missing, we ran it through security and sought for any resembling camera shots and I just got a message that was 97% match. He was last seen at… Honolulu bay" Kono said.

"Now that's something useful" Chin said with a smile.

* * *

**That's it for this update.**

**Last chapter Mr. Button was feeling great, this time don't forget to encourage Mrs. Button!  
**


	3. Records and cases

_Special thanks to amblue36 and Alwaysateen for the encouraging words and reviews!_

_POINT TO MAKE: FICTION IS FICTION PEOPLE! If you don't realize what that means, please let me introduce you to either a good friend of mine 'google' or his best bud 'wikipedia' i'm sure they'll be happy to give you a 100% detailed explaination on the word 'Fiction'.

* * *

_

**Records and cases**

"Boss, we got something" Chin said as he'd peered into Steve's office.

"Alright, ring Danno." Steve said.

"Oké" Chin Ho said as he grabbed hit phone and called Danny.

Steve and Aeron moved into the main office towards Kono.

"You find anything boss?" Kono asked.

"Not much, the evidence doesn't really say much." Steve said with a frown.

"Although…" Aeron interfered. "We did figure out that, the scribbling on the note are in Iranian. We've been able to translate it"

"Yeah, it says something cryptic 'beloved, loved and honored, you interfered, I couldn't fade away. Heritage to pass on, so I'm gonna make you pay'. That was it" Steve said.

"Sounds like a song" Chin mentioned as he'd hung up the phone.

"Yeah, in English it might, Iranian not so much"

"So maybe it's a hidden message or it is just a note he left behind, no point intended." Kono said with a sigh.

"Exactly" Danny's voice suddenly rang from behind them. He walked in with a smile.

"Do elaborate, Danno" Steve said sarcastically (although keeping his face as straight as possible)

"I will, Steven." Danno said back cheery as ever. "I just agreed to what Kono was saying. I'm betting it's an message. Although whom of us, may I ask, is smart enough to unravel it?"

"Who's the riddle master of us?" Chin asked.

"It's not me" Danny said.

"me neither.."Kono replied.

"Well maybe our new member has some crazy SEAL-deciphering-powers?" Danny asked with a huge mocking smile on his face.

"Nah-uh, that is sóó not my department." Aeron said, shaking her head.

"Steven? You deciphered the crazy stick figure codes, you think that mojo may work on this?"

Steve shook his head. "No, that was more Mary…" and then suddenly stopped and shared gazes with Aeron.

"Mary" they both said. Steve more as a thought, Aeron's more of a question.

"Mary? Our sister, Mary?"Aeron repeated. "What stick figure code? Sherlock Holmes?" she asked confused about what she was missing.

"Yes, Mary. Uh,… Dad left me a box with objects, that didn't make sense to me whatsoever. Mary was here a couple of weeks ago, she found the box took pictures of it and tried to find out what was the message behind the object." Steve explained.

"Why would Dad, leave a box behind with secretive objects? What are they about?"

"They're about mom's death… murder, actually." Steve said, completely focused on Aeron as she started to shake a bit but was composing herself like a pro.

"Murder…" she muttered. "Mom's murdered?" Aeron asked, a slight shake in her voice.

"Yes. But we haven't figured out all the clues yet. There was a post card from Japan with Sherlock Holmes: the adventure of the dancing men, stick figures on the back. I didn't lay the link towards the book.."

"Mary did" Aeron said, more as a fact then a question. "She always was a fan of the detective" she muttered barely audible.

"Yeah" Steve confirmed.

"Well, is she living at her old place?" Aeron asked.

"No. Because of her meddling, she got kidnapped. I got her back, safely but I shipped her back towards LA." Steve said.

"You shipped her? After she came back to Hawaii?" Aeron asked getting mad, her brother was so dense sometimes. "You shipped her to LA, _back_ to LA. Did it ever occur to you to ask her why she would come to Hawaii?" Aeron asked, waiting for a response, but continuing when she didn't receive any.

"How could you send her back? she came to you! To be with her brother… Mary wouldn't do that if something wasn't wrong back in LA… How could.." Aeron felt herself getting more furious and stopped herself. Not everybody in the room needed to hear the rest of her ranting.

"Call her, get her back here. I'll pick her up from the airport. I can't believe you, Steven!" Aeron finished irritated and grabbed her jacket as she left the building.

Steve took a deep breath, in… and out. "Alright, I'll call Mary, get her here. Then I'll handle the other sister. I need you guys to try and get any more information on the victim, the suspect anything. Kono could you get a plane ticket from LAX to Honolulu airport, please?" Steve asked.

"I'm on it" Kono said as she went to her office.

"Chin, short summarize of what you got?" Steve asked.

"Uh… HPD photographed the body. But apparently the body's walking around again. Because the men was recognized on one of the camera's near Honolulu bay." Chin said.

"Great, now we've got a zombie on our hands." Danny said.

"Twins" Steve muttered. "Chin, Danny, I…. can you both go to the bay with HPD back up, find the guy get him in custody… interrogate him and find some answers?" Steve asked kind of desperate, his mind completely on his sisters.

"Sure, boss. We're on it." Chin said, sympathizing the situation McGarrett was in.

"Yeah, Steve. Go get your sister, sort things out. We got it" Danny said, knowing Steve was having a hard time choosing between either his work or his family.

"Call me, if you need anything, oké. Don't hesitate because of the current situation. I'm still responsible for my team, ok?" Steve said firmly.

"We got it" Chin said.

* * *

**And that's it for now again folks! R&R :) Mr. & Mrs. Button would like some attention!**


	4. Not everything daddy did was awesome

**Not everything daddy did was awesome**

When Steve got outside, he saw Aeron leaning with her head and forearms against a tree. Controllably breathing in and out. He carefully walked towards her and waited.

After a beat, she finally composed herself somewhat and looked up at her brother.

"… you don't ship family off, Steve." Aeron said accusingly.

"I know, it was a mistake. I felt guilty the moment she had boarded the plane." Steve said. Continuing when he didn't get a response. "At the moment it was for the best. She'd been kidnapped Aer. What was I suppose to do? I wanted her safe."

Aeron took another breath and stared her brother in the eye, sincerely.

"I get why you did it, I do. But after dad shipping us off, all in other directions? How'd you feel?" Aeron asked accusingly. "He also did it to protect us and where did that get us? The only one that came off decently was Mary. We both went in search for trouble.."

Steve was about to interfere but Aeron continued.

"… Don't say, we didn't. We joined the Navy, Steve. At the age of 17, that's not normal… it's not what we would've done if we hadn't been shipped away. You, you would've been an All-star football player, Mary would've been a nurse or an artist and I.. I probably would've ended up surfing or anything, really. But Dad, sending us away? Might have been for the right reasons, but it didn't turn out too great. I didn't see you for 8 years… not to mention Mary…. The face I remember of Mary is the one of an innocent 15 year old girl. Our family was torn apart…" Aeron said her eyes glistening with tears, but none of them fell.

"… dad was trying to protect us, from.. who knows." Steve said irritated. "You know that…"

Steve sighed. "…and I know that we didn't have the text-book-family-meetings but if they'd found us, we might not have been alive, right now. And I know that we missed a lot, but I have the feeling that that's about to change and I'm asking you, to trust me, your other half" Steve asked with a smile, so innocent… Aeron had to smirk back.

Aeron nodded. "Wipe that smile of your face. We have a sister to pick up" she said as she playfully punched Steve on the arm.

* * *

**Not the longest ever, but it's an update!**

**Don't forget the lovely button!  
**


	5. Patience has its limits

**Patience has its limits**

Steve and Aeron were pacing up and down opposite each other, waiting at Honolulu airport on their little sister Mary Ann.

"What time is it?" Aeron asked, not even thinking that she had her own watch.

"It's four o'clock, she'll be here relax." Steve said, trying to relax himself.

"How can I? You just mentioned that she had tried to smoke a cigarette on her last flight here. I'm not even touching the cigarette subject, but on a plane as well? What was she thinking?" Aeron asked.

"Aer, you gotta realize that Mary isn't the teenager you last saw, she's a woman, the age of 25." Steve said, trying to reason with Aeron.

"And she's still going to be my baby sister and I care that she smokes, I got mom of off it, I can do the same for Mary." Aeron said, firmly nodding to herself.

"Yeah, well.. mom stopped because you had severe bronchitis."

"Yeah, well even if I have to fake asthma, I will get that kid of the nicotine" Aeron said, determinately.

Steve smiled and just shook his head. Suddenly the speaker announced that Mary's flight had landed.

"Finally" Aeron said as she ran towards the gate.

* * *

**Again I know, small chapter. I've been busy partying (Carnaval; Dutch people know it) But anyways..**

**Read, review and love and/or like of course and don't forget baby button down here!**


	6. Ohana reunion

**Ohana reunion**

Dozens of people came out of the gate, picking up their luggage and greeting their relatives.

"I don't see her" Aeron said as she looked up at Steve. Him being slightly taller, he might have spotted her.

"There she is. MARY!" Steve called out with a smile as Mary saw him and smiled making her way through the crowd and hugged Steve, not even noticing Aeron yet.

"It's good to see you Mare." Steve said letting go of her.

"You too." Mary said sweetly. "So what's the big emergency?" she asked.

"Nothing big, just uhmm.." Steve said as he motioned Mary to turn around.

Mary frowned and turned around, meeting eyes with Aeron.

"Aer?" Mary asked, suddenly tears in her eyes.

"Hey, big sis' ain't getting a hug?" Aeron asked smiling as Mary ran at her and hugged her even more fiercely then Steve.

"How're you doing Mary?"

Mary sniffled and looked up at her taller sister.

"I'm good. You look beautiful Aeron." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Am I that pretty, to cry about?" Aeron asked, chuckling but stopping when she noticed Mary's expression. "Mare?"

"I'm sorry, you look a lot like mom" Mary said sentimental.

Aeron winced. She knew she looked like her mother, a reminder to all those who knew their mother.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here. We've got a lot of catching up to do, and you Mary have become a fine woman as well" Aeron said with a kind smile.

Mary smiled shyly and was enveloped into a bro-sis-combo hug.

* * *

Once at the McGarreth house, Mary unpacked her stuff and settled into her old room. She'd wanted to go to her own place, but Steve nor Aeron would let her. They talked somewhat about Aeron, and what had happened whilst their absence and had just changed the subject into the 'real' reason they'd brought Mary here.

"… so, you need me to be your riddle master?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we figured, you know. You immediately recognized the Stick figures from Dad's postcard, while none of us had a clue what so ever…" Steve said. "Although once I mentioned the stick figured Aeron immediately called out Sherlock Holmes." He continued in a sarcastic mutter.

"I'll see what I can do, I don't know if it'll work, though. So don't get your hopes up." Mary said.

"We won't." Aeron said with a kind smile.

Steve looked at his watch and sighed. "Guys, I'm going to have to go back to the office, see how the case is going. You two, just stay here, talk… I'll be back later. Call me if anything happens."

"We will. Say hi, to the guys for me" Mary said.

"Yeah" Steve said as he walked out of the house.

"So, now that the male's gone. Tell me more about this Sam, Mary because I read people well and you my little sister have a huge crush." Aeron said, making Mary laugh.

* * *

**Little busy with school. But at least there's an update, right? Button-butt-buttony-butt-button,... (or something) just press the damn button ^^ **


	7. Author Notification

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I've finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new laptop and now I am the proud owner of a MacBook Pro :)

Just wanted to say that I did make some New Years resolutions, I'm gonna try my best and finish or update every open fiction that I have running now.

Hope you guys are with me!

Happy New Year!


End file.
